


我把你当作后辈你却想上我？！

by Gevana



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevana/pseuds/Gevana
Summary: 就是一辆不好吃的车，还有，欢迎上车





	我把你当作后辈你却想上我？！

**Author's Note:**

> 我真不敢相信我居然开车了。  
> ……这辆车一点都不好吃，别抱太大期望，因为在写完后我也绝望了……

从那废弃的仓库到复仇者大厦是彼特所走过最长的路。  
怀中的雏菊味道不断地撩拨着他，彼特只能闭上眼睛任由凯伦把他们带回去。感谢托尼，感谢凯伦，他可不想来个蛛丝play——要知道这可是他的第一次。  
当他们终于摔到彼特在复仇者大厦的房间时，彼特一直吊着的一口气才松了出来，他再次睁开眼睛时，棕色的眼睛被燃烧着的欲望取而代之，他几乎是迫不及待地扑了过去，战斗服也随着他的动作如同潮水一样迅速退走。  
“冷静一点，睡衣宝宝，”托尼这时作为前花花公子的经验也就派上了用场，他有些哭笑不得地感到男孩过分小心翼翼地隔着衣服摸着他的胸口上的能量反应堆。  
彼特眨了眨眼睛，半撒娇地说道：“我想要提前拆我的成人礼礼物。”  
他就仗着年长者永远不会拒绝他的要求——彼特没有等待托尼的回应便擅自放开了一直压抑着的信息素，蜜糖味的信息素紧紧地缠绕着托尼，他伸手摸了托尼抱在裤子里的屁股一下：“您都湿透了。”  
托尼忍不住拿手臂挡住眼睛，但这是方便了男孩的动作——彼特三两下便脱去了托尼的衣服，然后又用了几秒钟的时间脱去自己的衬衫。托尼也终于被热潮逼得伸出手来催促彼特快一点：“⋯⋯你还要不要进来？”  
“这可是您说的，斯塔克先生。”彼特似乎对在床上用敬称叫托尼这件事乐此不疲，他熟练地蹂躏着托尼胸前的两点，托尼只得昂起头躺回床上，还是没忍住发出了几声短促的呻吟声。  
雏菊味又更浓了。彼特的理智终于被欲望燃烧得消失不见，在多少个夜晚里的场景在脑中闪过，Alpha放软了声线哄道：“您转过身子好不好？”  
托尼在听到彼特的声音时，晕乎乎的脑袋还没来得及反应，身子便先一步行动了。  
彼特满意地咬上了Omega脆弱的腺体，被彻底占有的恐惧还有渴望不断地冲击着托尼，男人趴在床上任由Alpha把手指伸进了从没有人拜访过的穴口。  
“您知道吗，有时候我真想把您按在床上用蜘蛛丝绑着，这样子您就哪里就去不了⋯⋯”彼特的呼吸打在托尼的脸上，灵活的手指一下下地擦过了前列腺，又迟迟地不肯给托尼一个痛快。  
托尼闻言转过头来，朝男孩露出了挑衅的笑容：“你可以试试看。”  
彼特的呼吸一济，他抽出了手指，然后狠狠地进入了托尼。  
和手指截然不同的粗度和长度让托尼倒吸了一口气，彼特杂乱无章地在他的身体内顶撞着，托尼只得按着他放在自己脸旁的双手，低喘着说道：“⋯⋯慢慢来，小处男。”  
被自己的恋人否认自己的能力绝对不是一件值得开心的事——彼特耐心地看着男人摆动着腰肢，尝试着教导男孩该如何才能让双方得到最大的快感。  
这太过了。  
托尼不该忘了还压在自己身上的男孩是一个被MIT取录了的高材生，而高材生的优点是学习能力特别强。  
彼特低吼一声再次进入托尼，但嘴上的动作明显和身下的粗暴的动作不一样，显得温柔多了——“先生，”他心疼地摸着男人背后的伤痕，然后伸出了舌头缓缓地来回舔舐那处，早已愈合的伤口在托尼的身体上留下了一条条张牙舞爪的疤痕，告诉着男孩他没有参与过的生活——“告诉我，这到底是什么回事？”  
托尼被彼特调整成最让他羞耻的跪趴姿势——这个姿势方便了彼特的进出，也让托尼看不到彼特的脸，只能听见Alpha的声音却让他的身体越发越兴奋——Omega对Alpha的臣服欲，他模模糊糊地想，身后承受着剧烈的攻势，在听到彼特的问题后才喘息着回答：“⋯⋯是、是西伯利亚的⋯⋯那次⋯⋯”  
彼特神色一暗，托尼在听到后方的沉默后便知道彼特又在胡思乱想了。果然，彼特闷闷地把头埋进他的后颈处，一声不哼地加快了抽插的速度，托尼一下子没习惯忽然加快的速度，只能呻吟着把头埋进枕头里——假如要把时间推前个十年二十年的话，他想当初的自己一定没想过会裁在一个毛头小子身上——虽然那个小孩子都要比他高了。  
“我很抱歉，”彼特在托尼的身体里有力地律动着：“⋯⋯为了我当时不在那儿。”  
托尼在心里叹了一口气，然后转过身——那根阴茎在他的身体内跟着转了个圈，刚好擦过了前列腺——和他的小男孩交换了一个吻。  
这句话有点不符合他作为花花公子的身分，但托尼还是直望着彼特棕色的眼睛里所倒映着，那个被情欲折磨着的男子——他真没想过自己会被一个Omega的发情期弄得这么狼狈——  
“但你现在在这里⋯⋯这就够了。”  
彼特停了下来，看到身下的男人意乱情迷地呻吟着，忽然发起狠来比刚才更使劲地捣弄托尼的前列腺——前列腺的快感太刺激了，托尼想道，混浊的脑子里只剩下这么一句话，然后在彼特再一次顶到他的前列腺并咬在他的腺体时尖叫着射了出来。  
“我想要标记您。”男孩还没有射出来，阴茎被高潮时狠狠地绞紧的穴道逼得头皮发麻：“让我标记您，先生。”  
托尼有些好笑地看着男孩忽然小心翼翼的态度，明明他才是被人上的那个，怎么彼特弄得好像是自己被人给上了——  
托尼不会、也永远拒绝不了他的小男孩的要求。  
于是虔诚的信徒终于得到了他的神明，彼特在快速的进出了几十次后咬住了托尼的腺体，同时体内的阴茎迅速涨大，把托尼给撑得满满的。  
托尼说不出他究竟是痛苦还是快乐居多，他好像被体内的一条长长的钉子给钉在床上哪里都去不了，而那还待在他体内的物体正在往里头射精。  
“天，睡衣宝宝，你真要弄死我了——”  
男孩低下头，托尼刚好可以看见男孩和身下动作完全不同的，人畜无害的笑容。  
“先生，”他亲亲热热地叫道：“我记得Omega的发情期维持三天。”  
托尼已经不记得他是什么时候昏过去的——这实在有点丢脸，毕竟他年轻的时候不知道祸害过多少个女人，但刚开荤的Alpha的持久力还真是可怕。  
他几乎没有下过床，彼特兴致勃勃地把他翻成不同姿势做，结果在那该死的热潮过后，当他终于可以下床时被腰间和某个地方的⋯⋯酸痛感弄得差点一下子跌在地上，彼特连忙跑过去扶着托尼回到床上。  
他好奇地按了按托尼后颈处已经完全消失的腺体：“你好像变回Beta了。”不过空气里还是有很浓烈的雏菊味就是了。  
托尼翻了个白眼，顺便拍掉了男孩趁机作乱的手：“怎么？你还想再来几次？”  
彼特有些遗憾地摸了摸本来微微凸起的地方：“⋯⋯让我想想，一辈子？”


End file.
